Not Blushing
by Alternate Ego
Summary: John, blushing. A stranger sight has never been seen, and Elizabeth finds it rather amusing. Until he turns the tables, that is. Shweir. Rating just in case.


A/N: Written for Bitemetechie's sentence starters - number 190, _"My Colonel, I do believe that you're blushing..."_

xxx

Not Blushing

by Alternate Ego

xxx

"My Colonel, I do believe that you're blushing."

John opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again to stammer out a few words. "Um – me? Blushing? You're wrong. I don't blush."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, the small smile that played on her lips revealing her amusement at the taint of red on John's face. "Really? Would you like me to find you a mirror?"

"No," he said hastily, taking a sudden keen interest in their surroundings, a sophisticated, old-fashioned room decorated in Victorian style. She couldn't help but notice how he carefully looked everywhere but at her. "Could we – I mean – um…"

Elizabeth's smile grew. She knew she wasn't supposed to be enjoying this so much, but this was something she'd never seen before in John. She knew Cocky John, Suave John, Angry John, and many others, but Embarrassed John? It was unexpected, unfamiliar, and in a way, very cute. She couldn't help it; she liked it.

"Could we what?" she said sweetly, as if she didn't know the cause of his discomfort.

John fidgeted with his vest. Damn it, he knew he was acting like a naïve, virgin teenager, but he couldn't help it. Their unique situation, combined with Elizabeth's new outfit, had joined forces against him and vanquished his natural cool. He was lost.

"Um…you know…just say we did it?" he finally said. When she didn't respond right away, he risked a glance at her, despite his unwillingness to do so. It wasn't that she didn't look good or was showing too much skin; in fact, the red flowing dress looked beautiful on her, and left plenty for the imagination. But that was precisely the problem.

Damn his body and heart for desiring the woman who was his boss.

"I don't think so. The Eurithians made both of us promise, in exchange for not doing it in public," Elizabeth said, cocking her head thoughtfully as she studied him.

"Right," John muttered. He tried not to look at the large canopy bed that taunted him from the other side of the room.

"John."

"Hmm?" he said, declining to look at her.

Elizabeth sighed, now slightly exasperated. "Look at me."

Reluctantly, he met her eyes.

"It's only a kiss."

John shifted awkwardly. "Yeah. I know."

"Am I really that repulsive?" Elizabeth asked teasingly.

"No!" John said quickly, his eyes widening. "No, it's just – well – ah - "

He never got a chance to finish his sentence, for at that moment Elizabeth stepped forward and kissed him. Startled, he reacted impulsively, kissing back gently, planning to just get it over with quickly.

But that's when some traitorous part of him realized whom, exactly, he was kissing, and that this would probably be the only chance he ever got to do so again – how many alien societies demanded that any alliance be sealed with a kiss? – and decided not to follow the plan. John found himself wrapping his arms around Elizabeth, pulling her in closer, exploring her mouth and lengthening out the kiss as much as possible.

Startled, Elizabeth did not struggle. She too had planned to make it short, and never expected John to make it serious. Even less expected was her own reaction of all-too-willing compliance as she allowed him to run his hands over her torso and through her hair, kissing her thoroughly the entire time.

They finally pulled away from each other, simultaneously. Elizabeth tried to school her stunned expression to one of neutrality, without success. John, however, had lost his previous discomfort.

"So," he said, a wicked sparkle in his eyes, "Only a kiss?"

He knew it was okay to tease her now. And he couldn't keep the triumph out of his face. He was elated. Because he knew now that he wasn't the only one carrying forbidden feelings.

Elizabeth opened her mouth, closed it, and blushed.

"Why, Elizabeth," John drawled. "I do believe you're blushing."

Feeling like she had swallowed her tongue, she watched helplessly as John sauntered closer to her, again pulling her into his arms. This time he was the one to initiate the kiss.

And she did nothing to stop it.

* * *

"It's ridiculous. What kind people demand that their new allies kiss to seal an alliance?" Rodney complained.

Teyla sighed. "It is their way. Having the two leaders of their new allies show affection of that level to each other helps them become more trusting to us."

Rodney snorted doubtfully. "By kissing?"

"For them, it demonstrates sensitivity and fondness within a society."

Ronon kept quiet, only half-listening as Teyla tried to patiently explain the Eurithian's motives to Rodney. Briefly, he wished that the natives had asked he and Teyla to 'demonstrate sensitivity and fondness', before burying the impermissible thought deep in his mind. He'd fantasize about that later.

Just then Elizabeth and John came out of the room they'd gone into for the kiss. Rodney immediately perked up, looking at the two expectantly, while Ronon glanced them over, his sharp eyes not missing anything. He noticed the victorious, smug look on John's face, and the slightly flushed expression on Elizabeth's. Interesting.

"So?" Rodney demanded.

"So what?" Sheppard replied.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "So what happened?"

John smirked. "What do you think?"

Rodney opened his mouth to speak, but Elizabeth interrupted. "Gentlemen, please. As interesting as this conversation is, I'd like to conclude our dealings with the Eurithian's and get back home. So if you don't mind…" She nodded to the doorway, and they reluctantly followed her out.

Ronon could hear John and Rodney behind him, though, talking in low voices.

"I know something happened. You've got that 'conquering hero/I'm Kirk and I just got the girl' look on your face."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. And I could swear that Elizabeth's blushing…"

Ronon couldn't see it, but he could hear the grin on John's face. "I don't know what you're talking about, Rodney. She looks just fine to me."

--End--

A/N: So. Like? Love? Hate? Tell me! Feed the writer!


End file.
